Golden Sky
by blackdark.raven
Summary: Love Me The Same So Sweet Version *? (Maybe)


**~GOLDEN SKY~**

 **.**

 **KLEK**

Cho Kyuhyun membuka pintu sebuah kamar, hanya berniat membukanya sedikit untuk mengintip apa yang tengah dilakukan manusia di dalam sana, namun setelah mendapati sang adik tertidur pulas di meja kerja, Kyuhyun memutuskan masuk dan langsung menghampiri sosok yang tengah tertidur itu. Setibanya di dekat Cho Yesung, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kertas-kertas berukuran A4 berserakan di sekitar meja belajar, semua kertas itu dipenuhi gambar, termasuk kertas putih hampir jatuh yang sekarang berada di tangan kiri Yesung, terlukis sketsa wajah dari sosok hasil khayalan adiknya.

"Sudah kubilangan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Bisik Kyuhyun walau ia tahu Yesung tidak mungkin mendengar. Kemudian Kyuhyun menggendong Yesung untuk di rebahkan ke atas ranjang, terakhir, Kyuhyun menyelimuti Yesung, tak lupa memberikan ciuman selamat tidur di dahi lelaki lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu. "Selamat malam. Mimpi indah."

 **XXX**

" _Hyung_! Sudah aku bilang jangan masuk ke kamarku lagi!" Paginya, selepas menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, Yesung malah menghadiahi dirinya dengan marahan. "Makan dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun sabar sambil menarik kursi. Yesung menurut, ia duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun dan meminum kopi yang sudah di sediakan. "Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu tidur begitu," Jelas Kyuhyun dengan suara halus, Yesung mendecih. "Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkan _hyung_ ," Yesung memainkan telur mata sapi di atas piring dengan garpunya. "Kemarin aku sudah membuat _hyung_ dimarahi, gara-gara aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan _deadline_." Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dan terus memakan sarapannya.

"Jika tidak ingin aku dimarahi, kerjalah yang benar." Yesung menghela napas. "Maka dari itu! Jangan lagi pergi ke kamarku! Jika tidur di meja kerja, aku mungkin bisa terbangun dan melanjutkan menggambar." Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil menatap Yesung. "Kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Siapa yang melanjutkan gambaranmu? Siapa pula yang kena marah?" Yesung terdiam.

Cho Yesung adalah seorang pengarang _manga_ dan entah kebetulan atau apa Kyuhyun –sang kakak kandung- yang ditugaskan menjadi editornya. Yesung merasa terbantu karena itu, ia bisa berkonsultasi tentang gambaran dan adegan kapan sana, di samping itu ia juga merasa tidak enak, Kyuhyun tidak pernah memandang dia sebagai teman kerja, melainkan tetap menganggap adik di kondisi dan situasi manapun. Yesung tak pernah menyukai itu!

"Maaf." Akhirnya Yesung mengalah. Ia tahu dengan sangat baik sifat Kyuhyun. Seberapa keraspun ia melarang, jika Kyuhyun merasa itu tidak benar untuk dilakukan, maka akan sungguh tak ia lakukan. Tapi tidak tahukah, Kyuhyun? Kalau sifatnya yang demikian membuat Yesung kesal?! Sekalipun Yesung merasa pola kerjanya sudah benar, Kyuhyun masih menganggapnya salah.

Tidur disiang hari dan aktif saat malamnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu, pastikan gambaranmu selesai saat aku pulang." Kyuhyun membersihkan bibir dengan tissu setelah meminum air putih. "Aku mengerti!" Kesal Yesung, selalu itu kata yang diucapkan Kyuhyun ketika pergi, tak pernah yang lain.

"Dasar kakak aneh!"

 **XXX**

Yesung mencoret-coret kertas dengan pensil mekanik sebelum meremasnya. "Sialan!" Umpatnya kala kehabisan ide. Disaat seperti ini ia butuh referensi untuk adegan berikutnya. Tak lama kemudian Yesung melirik pada ponsel di samping tumpukan kertas, satu nama yang terlintas di benaknya.

" _Hyung_?" Panggil Yesung ragu. "Apa _hyung_ sibuk?"

' _Tidak juga, kenapa?'_ Sibuk atau tidakpun Kyuhyun akan mengatakan itu. "Aku ingin tanya, ini masalah _manga_."

' _Ya? Apa itu? Kehabisan ide, ya?'_ Kyuhyun tertawa di akhir katanya. "Hmm, ya. Jika _hyung_ akan menyatakan cinta, cara apa yang _hyung_ lakukan?" Hening dalam waktu cukup lama. _'Hei! Bukannya kau tahu aku tidak pengamalam dalam cinta-cintaan?'_

"Jangan bohong! _Hyung_ sudah tiga puluh, tampan pula, mana mungkin tidak pernah." Kyuhyun tertawa, terdengar memaksa. _'Memangnya kau pernah melihatku bawa gadis ke rumah?'_ Itu memang benar, tak sekalipun Kyuhyun pernah melakukannya. "Kau bukannya membantuku, malah membuatku semakin _blank_! Kalau begini, mana bisa selesai saat kau pulang." Yesung mendengus kesal.

' _Baiklah… Baiklah… Bagaimana dengan surat?'_

"Kuno." Komentar Yesung langsung. _'Lagu?'_

"Terlalu lebay." Kyuhyun diam. _'Memangnya karakter laki-laki dalam ceritamu bagaimana?!'_ Suara Kyuhyun terdengar meninggi, Yesung selalu suka mendengar emosi Kyuhyun, karena delapan puluh lima persen ekspresi lelaki itu adalah datar. "Emm, _cool_ , tidak banyak bicara namun perhatian, lebih banyak bertindak daripada bicara."

' _Bagaimana jika, buat bentuk hati dengan bunga mawar?'_ Yesung menolak. Dengan alasan sama seperti lagu. _'Jika aku jadi gadisnya! Aku akan menerima lelaki itu bagaimanapun cara dia menembak.'_

"Hee, _hyung_ , kita harus memukau para pembaca, jangan berikan sesuatu yang terlalu jelas, jangan pula terlalu plin-plan. Bukannya _hyung_ sudah sepuluh tahun jadi editor?"

' _Baiklah. Aku akan serius. Jika aku jadi lelakinya, aku akan langsung memeluk gadis itu lalu berkata 'jadilah milikku.' Bagaimana?'_

"Ide _hyung_ boleh juga. Kenapa _hyung_ tidak coba lakukan itu ke perempuan? Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku ingin punya keponakan." Yesung terkikik geli berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menutup panggilan mereka. " _Hyung_ aneh." Gumam Yesung sambil meraih kertas dan mulai menggoreskan sesuatu di atas sana.

 **XXX**

Pukul tujuh malam. Sesuai perkiraan, selesai menghitung sampai seratus, pintu apartemen terbuka kemudian tertutup lagi, bukannya menunjukkan wajah bahagia raut Yesung justru muram, pasalnya gambaran yang dijanjikan selesai sepulang kerja itu belum tuntas sepenuhnya. "Tumben tidak berdiri di depan pintu." Goda Kyuhyun melihat Yesung melamun di ruang tengah. "Belum selesai." Sahutnya tanpa menoleh pada asal suara. "Berapa lembar lagi?"

"Hanya satu, bagian terakhir." Kyuhyun melepas jas kerja lalu duduk di sebelah Yesung. "Adegan apa memangnya?"

"Setelah lelaki itu mengatakan 'jadilah milikku.' Aku tidak tahu harus melanjutkan bagaimana, tadinya aku ingin membuat _kiss scene_ , hanya saja, aku takut bakal merusak _felling_ pembaca."

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tanpa Yesung balas menatapnya. "Aku tak pernah ciuman, _hyung_!" Seru Yesung sambil menoleh pada kakaknya. "Hei, bukannya kau pernah membuat adegan itu sebelumnya? Seorang pengarang tidak harus melakukan ciuman untuk bisa menggambarkannya, tidak perlu juga melakukan seks jika ingin membuat adegan seks, penulis hanya menuangkan apa yang ada di kepala. Jadi gambar saja apa yang ada di kepalamu."

"Bukan masalah adegan, gambaran, atau apa, tapi perasaan. Aku harus benar-benar menggambarkan bagaimana suasana tokoh saat itu agar pembaca bisa mengerti maksud yang berusaha aku sampaikan." Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama.

Ia meraih tangan kanan Yesung membuat pegangan Yesung pada pensil hilang. Kyuhyun menatap lekat-lekat ke kedua mata hitam itu sambil mencium tangan yang ada di genggamannya. Jantung Yesung berdetak cepat diiringi rasa panas pada wajahnya, apalagi saat Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajah lalu berkata "Jadilah milikku, Cho Yesung." Semua berlalu sangat cepat hingga bibir Kyuhyun mendarat tepat di bibirnya.

Lembut dan hangat. Kedua hal itu membuat Yesung mau tak mau memejamkan mata, menikmati saat-saat mendebarkan seperti ini yang tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadinya memegang tangan Yesung beralih memeluk pinggang lelaki itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menekankan kepala agar bibir mereka semakin menempel.

Tanpa disadari Yesung terbaring sepenuhnya di sofa, posisi Kyuhyun juga sudah berada di atasnya. Ciuman mereka belum juga selesai. Yesung meremas kemeja Kyuhyun tanpa sadar ketika ia merasa Kyuhyun semakin ' _mempermainkan'_ dirinya.

Merasa cukup. Kyuhyun menyingkir dari atas Yesung. "Kira-kira itulah yang dirasakan tokoh utama." Mata Yesung melotot sempurna. _'Bagaimana bisa, dia mengatakannya dengan ekspresi seperti itu?'_ Bathin Yesung sambil menatap wajah datar Kyuhyun. "Hee?! Jadi… yang tadi?"

"Cepat selesaikan. Aku ingin segera mengeditnya." Mendadak suasana jadi canggung, atau mungkin itu hanya perasaan Yesung? Ia memang sudah menggambar berdasarkan praktek yang mereka lakukan. Namun terbayang-bayang tatapan Kyuhyun selembut itu. Yesung menggeleng keras. "Kau membuat konsenku hilang, _hyung_. Lagian, kakak mana yang berani mencium adiknya hingga seperti ini. Keterlaluan kau, _hyung_." Racau Yesung tanpa dipedulikan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu sudah asyik dengan televisi.

"Selesai!" Yesung meregangkan anggota tubuhnya. Mendengar hal itu Kyuhyun langsung mengambil hasil gambaran Yesung. "Apa-apaan ini!?" Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut dan terdapat atmosfer tidak mengenakan disekelilingnya. "Apa?" Yesung ikut bertanya sambil menatap gambarannya yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun.

"HEE!?" Seakan mau mati rasanya, yang di gambar Yesung bukanlah tokoh sebelumnya, melainkan. "Yesung… apa-apaan kau!"

"Salah _hyung_ sendiri! Kenapa pakai acara menciumku!"

"Kau bilang tadi ingin suasana! Ya aku berikan saja agar kau sendiri mengerti bagaimana suasana tokoh yang kau buat." Yesung terdiam, ia lelah berdebat, tak ingin mencari gara-gara lagi. "Baiklah, akan aku perbaiki."

"Kapan?"

"Nanti."

"Sekarang!"

"Baiklah."

Setelah melewati perdebatan yang panjang akhirnya _manga_ seri itu selesai juga. Kyuhyun sibuk mengedit sementara Yesung tidur di atas sofa. "Aku tidak biasa tidur jam segini." Baru pukul delapan, itu terlalu awal bagi Yesung tidur, biasanya dia akan berkutat sampai subuh atau tidak tertidur di meja kerja dan saat bangun malah beralih ke ranjang.

" _Hyung_ , kapan kita mengunjungi _appa-eomma_?" Ucapnya sambil mengganti-ganti _channel_ televisi. "Kau tidak lihat seberapa sibuknya aku?"

"Bahkan _weekend_ pun kau sibuk." Lama mereka sama-sama diam. " _Hyung_ , apa ada seseorang yang _hyung_ sukai? Seharusnya diusia seperti ini setidaknya _hyung_ sudah mengencani empat atau enam gadis."

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa masih sendiri?"

"Keluar rumahpun jarang, bagaimana bisa aku dapat gadis?"

"Aku sibuk. Lagian, aku tidak terlalu mengerti cinta-cintaan." Yesung mendengus. "Di tempat kerja _hyung_ barangkali. Bukannya SJ itu perusahaan percetakan besar? Pasti banyak karyawan gadis yang cantik dan berlatar belakang bagus, kan?" Kyuhyun mengusap-usap telinganya, menandakan ia tak ingin mendengar suara Yesung lagi, tapi anak itu bahkan tidak mengerti, ia masih saja bicara.

"Pasti ada, kan _hyung_? Siapa dia. Cerita saja, aku juga sudah dewasa." Kyuhyun berhenti mengoreksi gambaran Yesung. "Yakin kau bisa menerima ceritaku?" Yesung mengangguk. "Sekalipun aneh?" Yesung mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah jika kau sungguh ingin dengar." Kyuhyun mencoret salah satu adegan dari gambaran Yesung dengan spidol merah. "Adegan ini tidak perlu," Ucapnya pada Yesung. "Hee, ceritakan kisahmu _hyung_!"

"Orang itu sangat berharga untukku, seperti emas. Berkilau dan juga cantik." Yesung tersenyum mendengarnya. "Orang itu juga seperti langit, selalu ada untukku kapanpun aku ingin melihatnya, tak pernah sekalipun dia jauh dari pandanganku. Dia selalu ada untukku, menemaniku, menghiburku, walau terkadang mengesalkan, tapi aku bahagia berada di dekatnya."

"Siapa yah?" Gumam Yesung. "Dia sangat indah. Seperti langit yang kusuka. Jika melihat langit pasti teringat akan dirinya. Dia bahkan lebih berharga dari emas yang diincar manusia, daripada kehilangan emas, aku lebih takut kehilangan dia, atau dia yang menjauh dariku."

"Siapa? Beritahu saja aku." Desak Yesung penasaran. Kyuhyun mengambil selembar gambaran Yesung, lembar paling akhir, _kiss scene_. "Dia sudah menemaniku sedari kecil, hingga sekarang. Karena tumbuh bersama, aku kira rasa ini hanya sayang biasa, namun ternyata aku salah."

"Apa rekan kerjamu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya."

" _Hyung_ tidak ingin mengatakannya padaku?"

"Mungkin nanti."

 **XXX**

Yesung menikmati kopinya sambil berdiri di ambang jendela, menghirup udara pertengan musim semi yang suasananya agak dingin. Dari lantai sepuluh ini ia dapat melihat orang-orang berjalan di bawah sana, dan pandangannya seketika tertuju pada Kyuhyun, kakaknya yang tengah berjalan bersama seseorang. "Pria?" Dahi Yesung mengerut.

Mereka berdua nampak akrab, Kyuhyun juga dapat tertawa bersama orang itu. Tiba-tiba Yesung mematung dan gelas dalam gengamannya terlepas, kopi panas mengenai kakinya. Rasa _shock_ mendera saat orang itu mencium bibir Kyuhyun, lebih kaget lagi ia ketika lelaki itu adalah seseorang yang ia kenal. Mereka bertiga sering bermain sewaktu kecil.

"Jadi, dia yang kau sukai, _hyung_?" Yesung tersenyum hambar sambil menutup jendela.

 **THE END**

Lama saya tak bikin _oneshot,_ tadinya mau bikin _ending_ yang biasa aja, tapi saya sendiri kecewa kenapa KyuSung gak bersatu. Tapi yah, Kyuhyunnya sendiri kan gak suka sama Yesung, dia nyium Yesung itu karena alasan komik/ _manga_ saja .-.v

Yah. Entah kenapa pengen buat ini pas lihat Sekaiichi Hatsukoi X'3 bikin ff yang lain semakin terbengkalai. Saya gak _mood_ lanjutinnya, maafkan TwT) tapi pasti saya lanjut kok, masa libur saya masih panjang ^o^


End file.
